For What It's Worth
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Robin and Starfire were getting ready to admit feelings for each other until the team broke up. Now, eight years later, they find each other again. But will they still fall in love? RxS
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, now that A Cinderella Story is over, I have another one ready that I wanted to start ever since I watched "The Notebook." You all should know that movie. Ahaha. Well, anyways, it's got the same basic plot, but it's definitely got its differences. So, just go ahead and read and drop by a review on your way out and tell me what you think kaiz? Thanks! Baiz and enjoy!

"To tell her… not to tell her…" Robin said to himself as he paced his room back and forth. The wonderboy was by his bed and had his arms folded upon his arms. "I should tell her," he said and walked towards the door getting ready to open it. He stopped.

"No I shouldn't," he said and walked back towards the bed. He lied down on the bed. Normally, his brain was clear, but when it came to this one girl… Starfire… his mind was full of things he wasn't even sure he could think about…

**Starfire's room…**

"Dear Silky, what shall I do? Should I tell Robin that I do love him? What if he thinks of me as… strange?" Starfire said as she looked into her "pet's" eyes. Silky licked her face. She giggled.

"Okay, very well. I _will_ tell Robin!" Starfire said happily. She nodded off and got up off her bed and opened the door. She was so into what she was going to say, that she hadn't noticed the wonderboy standing right there in front of her scratching his head thoughtfully. She crashed into him and landed on top of him.

"Robin! I am so sorry!" Starfire said as she offered her hand so he could pull himself up.

"No, that's okay," Robin said. "Um… Starfire… that is… umm…." Robin began.

"Yes?" Starfire asked beginning to give a soft glow in her eyes.

"I umm… I…" Robin said again. He pushed his fingers together. That was when the alarm began to ring.

"Titans go!" Cyborg said from behind them. He called out and they headed towards the exit of the tower.

"I'll tell you later… I promise," Robin said as they ran.

**At the battle scene…**

"Dudes… it's Red X!" Beast Boy said as they looked at the black figure… his cape billowing from behind him.

"Hey, kiddies," X said.

"Robin… that better not be you," Raven said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I swear it isn't," Robin said. He stepped forward.

"X! Whatever you do… it won't be finished!" Robin shouted to him. The figure slowly moved towards the titans… his heels clicking on the street… his mask looked confident.

"All I want was this," X said. He showed them a small bag. "It's a set of bombs that can easily destroy this city right here… right now."

"Well you shall not be stopped!" Starfire said. Her eyes were now green and her hands were glowing.

"Titans… GO!" Robin shouted and Raven rushed towards X.

"Azarath… metrion… ZYNTHOS!" she yelled as she heaved a bus toward X. He took out one of his infamous red X's and threw them at Raven's body. She yelled in pain as one X glued her to the floor, and another covering her mouth. The bus fell hurting nobody.

"My turn!" Beast Boy said as he rushed towards the figure. But before he could even transform, another X was thrown at him… red goo spilled from out of nowhere and he stayed there on the floor. "Groosss," he said slowly trying to push the sticky substance away.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg said as he kicked X out of the way. The villain fell and kicked back at Cyborg. He fell. That gave Red X the chance to come around Cyborg and scramble his circuits. Cyborg's arms began moving out of nowhere… left right… up and down.

"DUDE!" Cyborg yelled as he attempted to move away. X smirked and Starfire came flying towards him.

"You do not hurt any of my friends!" Starfire shouted. She threw some starbolts at him, but X dodged them easily. He pinned her down with an X against the wall of the building.

"You know… you're really hott," X began. Starfire's eyes grew larger but she was saved by a kick against his head.

"Don't touch her!" Robin yelled as he and X fought.

"You got some nerve to kick me like that kid," X shouted. Robin kicked him even harder. It was time for X to give up.

"I'll be seeing you all later… perhaps your city will be destroyed in a couple minutes," X said. He threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Robin coughed and looked around at his teammates.

"We have to follow him," he said getting ready to run.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted. She had broken her own bonds. "There is no use. The rest of the team has suffered an enormous amount of losses already."

"I know… but-" Robin said.

"Dude… Cyborg's gone… he needs recharging. My hair is messed up, and Raven is going to get a wax soon with that X over her mouth," Beast Boy said as Starfire helped him.

"We can't let him get away!" Robin snarled.

"Robin… you must think about the rest of the team," Starfire said softly. She tried to grab his arm so he would calm down… but he pulled away from her.

"No," he said coldly.

"We should talk about this at the tower," Beast Boy said. He pulled the X off of Raven's lip and she rubbed furiously at it.

"For once, I agree," Raven said. She got up and grabbed Cyborg. Robin walked away slowly towards his R-cycle. Starfire was already flying towards the tower, a sad look on her face.

**Later on at the tower…**

"Yo… Robin… it's just one villain," Cyborg said. He tried to explain how it didn't really matter, but Robin wouldn't budge.

"Didn't you hear him! He said he was going to destroy the city!" Robin shouted on top of his lungs.

"Robin, please calm down," Starfire said. She offered him a cup of hot coco. He pushed it away, spilling it onto the couch.

"I don't know what your problem is… but-" Beast Boy began, but was cut off.

"MY PROBLEM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY PROBLEM? YOU MEAN YOUR PROBLEM! YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN FOCUSED ON CATCHING THE VILLAIN!" Robin shouted. He got up and stomped over to his room.

"Yeah well you know what? You're _too_ over focused Robin! That's your problem! You focus too much on the villains… you don't even have your own type of fun!" Beast Boy shouted. He took a deep breath.

"Well, if you think I'm such a horrible leader, why don't you get a new leader?" Robin asked. His fists were in tight clenches.

"Robin, we do not wish for a new leader-" Starfire began. And then Cyborg yelled right back.

"Star, whaddya mean we don't want a new leader? It's obvious Robin is self-centered and cares only for himself!" Cyborg said. Robin's face dropped.

"Robin is not like that!" Starfire shouted back at him.

"You know what? If we're fighting about all this, let's just break up. The teens titans are OVER!" Robin shouted. He left the room and the door closed behind him.

"FINE!" Beast Boy said. He ran after Robin heading towards his own room. Raven sighed and walked out after him.

"Robin… I love you," Starfire said as she watched the other remaining person… Cyborg, leave.

**Eight years later…**

Kori Anders suddenly woke up, sweat dripping from her forehead. The dream was coming back to her and she felt tears beginning to form. It had been eight years since the Titans had split. Starfire had changed to her other name… Kori…. in an attempt to live a normal life after they had broken up. She slowly got up and pulled back the covers of her bed.

Kori now lived in a large apartment in the Upper East side of Gotham City. She was now one of the richest and popular girls in the world… for what reason she didn't know. Kori played parts in a couple of movies, and often modeled. Everybody loved her, and wherever she went, she was admired. After giving a step on the wood floors of her house, she turned on the lights. The glass cabinet gave a small glow and she walked out of the room to the kitchen. All over were expensive pots and pans. She pulled out a cup and got some water.

"Why did it come back all of the sudden?" she muttered to herself as she drank. She looked at the clock behind her. It was 3:40 in the morning. She crawled back into her bed and fell back asleep, with no more dreams.

**9: 55 AM…**

"Master Richard, it would be most wonderful if you woke up right now…" Alfred, the butler, said as he knocked his fingers gently on the handsome figure's head inside the bed. Richard suddenly woke up.

"That dream…" he mumbled.

"Excuse me, sir?" Alfred said. He was holding a tray of breakfast.

"Nothing, Alfred," Richard said. He pulled back the covers and took the tray from Alfred eating.

"Today you have a meeting over the new line of swords on sale… you have dinner with Donald Trump today," Alfred said scrolling through the palmpilot.

"Okay. Thanks Alf!" Richard said. He ran into his bathroom and threw on some workout clothes. He then ran out of his room into the workout room containing state-of-the-art equipment designed for top of the line gyms. He ran the treadmill and lifted some weights.

'I don't know why… but I feel like something good is going to happen today,' he thought as he continued running.

**Rejoining Kori…**

Kori smiled as she sat down at the Four Seasons Hotel with her boyfriend. They had been daiting for the past two years and Kori still wasn't sure what she thought about him.

"Hey, Kori," the man said as he pulled out a chair for her. She smiled softly.

"Hey Roy," she said. The figure was wearing sunglasses that were dark and covered his eyes. He had a small smile playing on his lips and his hair was a fiery red.

"How have you been?" Roy asked her as he looked at the menu for breakfast.

"I've been well," Kori said as her thoughts lingered back to the dream. She shook it off.

"Are you sure? You've been kind of… you know…" Roy said. He was just that kind of guy. He never could find the right words.

"I'm fine," Kori said. The waiter came.

"Ready to order?" the waiter asked. Kori nodded her head. Suddenly, a group of 5 journalists along with about a half dozen more photographers came.

"KORI! ROY! OVER HERE!" They shouted. The waiter looked scared. The photographers began catching a dozen or more photos. But Roy and Kori were used to it by now. This is what happens what paparazzi mobbed the most beautiful girl and the second to hottest guy.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to leave," the restaurant manager said as security guards came and shunned them out from the restaurant.

"So… uhh… I've been wanting to ask you if you'll come with me to a party tonight… you know. It'll be fun," Roy said taking Kori's hands in his. She smiled.

"I would love to," Kori said.

**Richard…**

"And so, we should market it like this so that the number of sales will go up in other countries," the director said at the head of the table. It had been a PowerPoint presentation and Richard was slowly but surely falling asleep in his chair. See? This is what happens when the used to be superhero inherits the fortune of Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Grayson," the man said.

"Huh?" Richard said sitting up from his chair.

"Would you please explain to us how marketing more of these swords in _this _country are better than marketing it in this country?" the man asked him. Richard stared blankly back.

"Because it is?" he said. He shrugged.

**After the meeting…**

"So how was the meeting Master Richard?" Alfred asked from the Rolls Royce.

"Fine," Richard said.

"I would like to tell you that Mr. Trump also has a party tonight. I would hope that you go and tidy yourself up. You like absolutely horrible," Alfred said staring at Richard from the mirror.

"Sure," Richard said closing his eyes. For some reason, he felt like he couldn't wait until tonight. 'What's with me?' he thought, 'Normally I hate parties.'

**Kori…**

"It will be Donald Trump's party," Roy said. Kori nodded slowly.

"I've met him a couple of times," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, I want the most beautiful girl in the room to be absolutely perfect… oh wait! She already is!" Roy said clapping his hands together. "I can't wait!"

"Me either," Kori said smiling.

TBC… so… I kind of wanted the plot to be known first, so in the next chapter, they will be meeting. YIPEE! And you'll just have to wait for their reactions… because I'm sure both of them will be surprised! Lobz. So, drop by a review and tell me what you think kaiz? Thanks! Love always, -Lala


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews and I do hope that you enjoy this next chapter, yeah? Well, thank you and don't forget to drop by a review afterwards! I love you all! Lobz.

"Are you ready?" Roy asked into the phone. He was on his way to picking up Kori.

"Yeah," Kori said. She looked one last time in the mirror at her outfit. She was in a gorgeous light pink dress made only for her exclusively by Versace. Her hair was straightened and she had the lightest of make-up on. Her doorbell rang right on time.

"Hey," Kori said smiling at him. Roy was in a tuxedo with his sunglasses still on his face. He offered his arm to her.

"You really do look beautiful," Roy remarked as they headed to his limo.

"Thanks," Kori said. She waited as Roy opened the door for her and she went in. She remembered those days with the Teen Titans when her heart did that weird flippy thing whenever she was with Robin, but when she was with Roy she didn't feel anything. But the past was the past and she knew that she wouldn't meet Robin again, unless it was due to some weird freak accident.

"You know, I've always wondered how they still let you conduct _any _sort of business with those sunglasses on all the time," Kori reasoned. Roy smirked.

"Maybe it's just the charm I have for everybody."

"Perhaps it is," Kori said thoughtfully. She examined her perfect cuticles. There was nothing else for her to do.

**Richard…**

The more Richard thought about it, the more he missed it. For some reason, the thoughts of the Teen Titans were haunting him more today more than any other day. He tried shaking it out of his mind, but it still wouldn't work. 'Starfire's eyes,' he thought to himself as he continued getting ready. It was eight years ago, but he still saw her eyes the pure innocent green as if it were yesterday that he had last seen her.

"Master Richard, if you wish to get to the party sometime this century, you really should be ready by now," Alfred said knocking on the door. Richard's thoughts were disturbed.

"I'm almost done, Alfred," Richard said. He rolled his eyes.

**Victor…**

Victor Stone, who was also known before as Cyborg, was having fun on the field. Ever since the Teen Titans had broken up, he had gone on with his life playing football for a high school. A professional team coach had scouted him and he was now playing pro football. He was the team captain and was the best player on the team and everybody wanted him as a player.

"AND STONE'S BRILLIANT MOVE WINS THE GAME!" an announcer said as the crowd cheered. Victor smiled at took off his helmet, sweat dripping from his head.

"Nice job, Stone," the head coach said as he hit Victor's back lightly.

"Thanks, Coach," Victor said smiling. All of the sudden, the rest of the team came and picked up Victor and he punched the air smiling.

Victor had a perfect life. But it was missing one thing. He stared off past the bleachers and into the sky. It was dark, and clouds were slowly forming. Victor knew what he was missing, but he knew he couldn't get it back either. Ever since they had broken up, he had missed the Teen Titans. It had always been fun with them, and he missed every single one of them.

He sighed and put on a fake smile and continued laughing.

**Garfield…**

Garfield Logan had turned into a naturalist after the Teen Titans had broken up. He was no longer Beast Boy, but he was still able to interact with animals, hence the reason he had become a naturalist. Currently, he was in New York City partying because he had just discovered a new species of insects.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" his new girlfriend said into his ear. It was funny. Ever since the Teen Titans, Garfield realized his feelings for Raven, but couldn't ever admit them. After then broke up, he never thought he would ever have a chance with her and so he began to date other people. His current girlfriend was Terra. She too was a naturalist, but mainly specialized in rocks.

"Yeah," Garfield said sighing.

"You seem sad," Terra said. She really was a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair and was usually care-free. But there was something about her that made Garfield miss Raven more.

"I'm fine," Garfield sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" Terra asked. She took another drink of her wine and looked at her boyfriend.

"No," Garfield said.

**Rachel…**

Rachel Roth was sitting there. There really was nothing else to do. She still had trouble controlling her powers now that the team had broken up eight years ago. She missed her friends… especially Beast Boy.

'Whatever happened between us, I'm sorry,' Rachel muttered as she watched a tear fall down her face as she looked in the mirror. Her outfit was now pure white and she had longer hair, but it was still the same color. She had grown taller, and lived in a secluded area. She didn't want anybody else bothering her… afraid of the pain that might occur if she met anybody again.

**Rejoining Roy and Kori…**

Roy and Kori walked out of the limo together, the cameras flashing into their eyes, practically leaving them blind.

"You ready?" Roy had asked her before they got out. Kori nodded her head. They stopped and smiled for about a dozen cameras before Roy took Kori's hands in his and kissed her on the lips. She smiled at him and could hear the click of the cameras flashing like crazy.

"That was a surprise," Kori said as they continued walking down the carpet towards the house.

"I know you enjoyed it," Roy said as a butler opened the door for them. They were greeted by the one and only Trump.

"Glad you can make it, Harper," he said as he shook his hand. He turned to Kori. "Nice to meet you too, Miss. Anders."

"Thank you," Kori said. They made their way around, making small talk with others.

"So, Roy, when are you thinking of asking Kori the big Q?" one of Roy's friend asked as they continued to watch the beautiful alien.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking soon, but then again, I don't know how she'll react," Roy said shrugging. Kori was talking to one of her other friends.

"Kori! You look absolutely gorgeous!" one of her friends said as they hugged.

"Hey," Kori said softly. She smiled at her.

"Your dress is absolutely beautiful!" her friend, Sarah said.

"Thanks," Kori said. She smiled. That was when she felt an arm wrap around her waste. She smiled and turned to see Roy.

"How are you?" Roy asked as he pulled Kori away. "You don't mind if I steal her for a while do you?"

"Not at all," Sarah said smiling and turning away. "See you later, Kori!"

"Are you thirsty?" Roy asked. Kori gave him a small smile.

"Sure," she shrugged. "I'll get us something."

"Kori, haven't you ever heard before? _I'm_ supposed to be the one getting _you_ something," Roy said chuckling.

"Oh, right," Kori said giving an innocent shrug.

"I'll be right back. What would you like?" Roy asked her.

"Umm… a Shirley Temple will be fine," Kori said.

"Be right back," Roy said as he left her. Kori stood there looking around. Her eyes lingered for a moment on a man wearing dark sunglasses with spiky black hair. Kori squinted and examined him closely. He looked so familiar. She decided to walk up to him.

"Um, excuse me," Kori said looking at the man. He looked really familiar… so much like… "Robin?" she said as she saw the man turn around.

"Starfire?" Robin said looking at her awe-struck.

TBC. HAHA! Lobz. I just wanted to make sure that the whole Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven thing will be cleared up… I promise they will have bigger roles later on. Soo, update soon and tell me how you like it! In the next chapter, I promise they will talk! Lobz. So, update and until then! Love always, -lali lala


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It really motivates me, the author, to write more and better… so, here's an update and I hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to drop by a review afterwards kaiz? –lali lala

"Robin, it's really you!" Kori said joyfully as she jumped into his arms.

"Yeah it's me," Richard said taking in her scent. It didn't smell of lavender anymore, but of some expensive custom-made perfume. But still, he loved it.

"How have you been?" she said finally releasing him.

"I've been great. I've adopted the Wayne fortune," Richard said with a shrug. Kori smiled at him.

"I've become a-" Kori began.

"I know. You must've been really busy lately… you know… between acting and modeling," Richard said. Was it just Kori? Or was there something sad in his voice.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Things have changed since the Titans split up."

"I know. But, I kind of miss it," Richard said. He and Kori walked slowly out towards the patio. The view of the lights shining brightly reminded him of nighttime in the tower. He turned around to face her, but she too was staring out towards the city. She was so beautiful, Robin thought. Her hair was blowing a little in the wind, and her dress made her look gorgeous. Her eyes were the same color… and Robin could still easily be lost in them.

"It's so beautiful," Kori said softly turning back to him.

"I know," Richard said. "So uh, how has your life been?"

"It's… it's been good," Kori said. She looked at the ground before looking back at him. Richard knew she was hiding something.

"Met any good people?" Richard asked. He was curious about Kori's love life.

"No, not really. I mean, I've made some new friends and stuff, but no engagements yet," Kori said laughing. But from her laugh, Richard knew she was still hiding something. "What about you?" she asked.

"I've been on a couple dates here and there, but nobody's ever really wowed me before," Richard said. 'Except you,' he thought.

"I am… dating somebody, actually," Kori said slowly. She turned back towards the city. Suddenly, a wave of curiosity and jealousy hit Robin.

"You are?" he said.

"Yes. His name is-" Kori began.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were," Roy said. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Roy, or, Speedy," Kori finished her sentence. Roy looked at Richard.

"Robin!" he said. "It's been great buddy! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Richard forced a smile. 'THIS was the guy Kori was dating!'

"Hey, man," Richard said holding out a hand so he could shake hands with Roy. He especially made sure his grip was firm and hugged Roy's hand.

"Ow," Roy said quietly.

"What?" Kori asked him.

"Nothing," Roy said hurriedly. "You might want to watch your grip there, Robin. So, tell me how you've been? The Wayne business getting to your head yet?" he asked. Robin rolled his eyes, but they were blocked by his sunglasses.

"No, not yet. I hear you're dating Starfi- I mean, Kori," Richard said.

"Yes I am," Roy said proudly. He put his arm around Kori's waste. Kori leaned on his head and he leaned back on hers.

"Glad to know," Richard said. "Well, uh, I better get going now, so, I'll see you all later. Kori? Roy," he said. He shook Roy's hand again and gave Kori one last smile.

"Bye, Robin!" Kori said after him. He put his hand up and walked away.

"You tired?" Roy asked her.

"Yea, it would be great to go home right now," Kori said. She walked out of the exit with Roy and they headed towards the limo.

"Did you have fun?" Roy asked her. Kori nodded her head, but silently she thought about Robin.

When she got home later that night, Kori stayed thinking about Robin. It had been eight years, but still she had that feeling inside of her. That flippy thing inside of her heart. She closed her eyes and laid in her bed.

'Do I love Roy? But if I do, how come I get these feelings when I just saw Richard again?' she thought. Her brain was beginning to hurt, and soon, she fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

Kori slowly got out of bed, the light from the window shining down onto her. She groaned and got up and wrapped a robe around her. She wasn't sure anymore about life.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kori said as she heard her phone ring. "Speaking," she said.

"Miss Anders, I'm here from the model management company reminding you that you have a shoot today," her manager said.

"Yeah, thanks Morf. I know," Kori said.

"Please don't forget," the manager rushed in. Kori but the receiver back to her ear.

"I know. Thanks Morf," and before the old man could say anything more, Kori hung up the phone.

"Gawd," she muttered and closed her eyes. She turned on her plasma and then her cell phone rang again.

"OH MY GAWD!" she yelled. She turned off the television and said into her cell phone "What?"

"Hey… is this a bad time?" a familiar voice said. Kori looked at the caller id. It wasn't Roy.

"Is this…" Kori said.

"It's Richard," Richard said.

"Oh… hey! No it's just… some stress," Kori said.

"Well, would you like to come and eat lunch out with me? You know, to catch up on old times?" he asked. There was a hint of hope in his voice.

"I would love to. How about at around 1:00 though because I have a shoot to go to really fast," Kori said. Richard agreed and they decided to meet at a nearby café known for its food.

"I'll talk to you later then," Kori said. For some reason, she was in a much happier mood now. She headed off to work in some black Juicy Couture sweats and headed off towards the model shoot.

"Good, you're on time," her manager said as she entered the dressing room.

"Yeah, see? I made it," Kori said putting her hands up in the air.

"Hustle, hustle. Good pictures and advertisements don't come on their own you know," the manager pointed off. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

**After the model shoot…**

It had taken longer than she had expected and Kori was rushing off now. It was almost 1:00 and she had barely gotten out of the building. She ran out trying to pull on her sock and run towards her car.

"Be beautiful!" she heard her manager shout after her. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Sure!" she shouted back but didn't turn around to see his reaction. She was already driving out of the parking lot. She drove at a faster speed towards the café and parked into the nearest parking space. She had exactly 20 seconds.

She ran as fast as she could and her one of her heels suddenly got stuck inside a crack on the street.

"NO!'" she yelled. Everybody turned around to look at her. "Stupid ugly Gucci heels," she muttered as she tried to free herself. She moaned and then watched a hand in slow motion come and free her heel from the ground. She looked up to see the savior of her new heels. It was Richard.

"Richard! I'm soo sorry!" she said regaining composure.

"No, it's fine. I was running a little late, too," Richard said. "Shall we go on?" he offered his arm to her and Kori took it willingly. They got to a table and sat down.

"You saved my heels," Kori said looking at them and admiring them.

"It was no bit deal. Although I have to say that you were able to escape other evil villains and save me and the other Titans, but you can't seem to save your heel from a crack in the ground," Richard joked. Kori laughed.

"True, true. I guess I was in a hurry," Kori said shrugging.

"You must've been," Richard said. Their food came and they ate silently. Afterwards, Richard paid for the bill.

"Courtesy of Wayne Enterprise," he said smiling at her. Kori smiled back at him.

"Thanks," she said. Both of them got up at the same time.

"So um, I guess I'll see you later?" Kori asked him. Richard nodded his head.

"Bye, Kori! It was great just talking to you again," Richard said. His smile really was genuine and he knew now that he really was in love with her.

"Yeah. Same to you," Kori said softly. She too gave him a winning smile and they separated their ways.

TBC. OBVIOUSLY they will be seeing each other again soon. So tell me what you think of this chapter kay? I wanted to get their romance a little more … hehe. Lobz. SO, review and tell me what you think kaiz? Thank you! Till then! Love always, -lali lala


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe. Thank you for all your oh so sweet and wonderful reviews! Did anybody see GO yet? I totally screamed when they kissed. Lobz. So anyways, here's an update for you all and review afterwards!

Kori waited in the fitting room thinking about all the things she had to which included Roy and Richard.

"Do I still love Roy, do I not," she thought picking at her dress she was modeling for.

"Do I love Richard now, do I not," she thought again.

"Miss Anders, I realize that you don't have much to do, but please don't break the dress!" a woman cried out exasperatedly from the window. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled and went back to her thoughts.

"Yes, no, yes no," she said.

"Miss Kori Anders you have some things from an old friend," the woman at the window said as she opened the door to Kori's fitting room and brought in about 4 dozen flowers with a card. She brought them over to Kori. She looked at the variety of flowers: pink, blue, purple, and white all with sparkles on them.

_Dear Kori,_

_Just wanted to still thank you for the wonderful time we had together that day. Hope we can get together again soon! –Richard/Robin_

Kori smiled at the letter. Richard was just so sweet. As if on cue, her cell phone rang and she ran to get the phone from her Gucci bag.

"Speaking," she said into the speaker.

"Hey honey," the voice who was Roy said.

"Oh hey Roy," Kori said sitting back down on the couch. She thought it had been Richard.

"You don't sound excited to see me," Roy said.

"Well, I've been kind of tired and busy lately," Kori said picking at the couch now.

"How about we eat dinner together soon?" he asked her.

"Tonight?" Kori asked him. She tried to think up an excuse.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he asked her. Kori thought of a million reasons why.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?" she asked him.

"How about we meet at the place we're going to eat at," he said giving a small laugh at his own little rhyme.

"Which is…" Kori said. She meant to give him a hard time. He was bugging her thoughts.

"How about that new restaurant up state? You know, I heard it got some fabulous reviews," Roy said. Kori could hear him clap his hands together.

"Great," Kori said.

"Awesome. I'll see you there kay? Love you sweetie, don't break too many hearts," he said hanging up. Kori rolled her eyes. She was becoming more sarcastic with every passing moment. Her phone rang again.

"_WHAT?_" she practically screamed into her phone.

"Is this a bad time to call?" she heard Richard's voice over her ear. It was calm and soothing, much like her favorite Aveda spa.

"No, it's fine. Sorry about that," Kori said immediately calming down.

"Oh okay. How have you been? You sound really stressed," Richard said. She could hear the tenseness in his voice.

"I'm actually okay," Kori lied.

"No you're not," Richard said immediately pin pointing her spot.

"No really, I'm fine," Kori said. That's what she loved about Richard. He knew everything about her without her having to tell him.

"Are you sure?" Richard said seriously. She said yes and decided to change the subject.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"I've been doing good," Richard said.

"How's the business going?"

"It's alright. I just had a meeting and I'm dying to talk to somebody about something other than stocks and money on Wayne Enterprises," Richard said jokingly.

"Well, I guess you chose the right person," Kori said.

"How's your job going?" Richard said switching back to her. It was like a game of hot potato.

"Pretty well. I have dinner with Roy today," Kori said.

"Oh," Richard said. Was it just her or could she hear some sadness in his voice?

"Well, it's not like I really want to go… but you know Roy. He wants everything his way," Kori reasoned with him.

"Yeah. I guess. He also gets everything he wants too," he added in.

"I wouldn't go that far. I know Roy really well and he doesn't get everything he wants," Kori said.

"You should know," Richard said. He still sounded bitter.

"So um, what are you doing today?" Kori asked Richard. She didn't want him to feel sad… not after they had just over again.

"Not much. I have about four more meetings to go to before my day is over and that won't be until almost 8 o' clockish," Richard sighed. "I never knew business could be so hard."

"I agree. I thought it was just buying and selling," Kori said.

"Well, um, I'll talk to you later then, kay?" Richard asked her. "I have to go into a board room soon and talk to stuffy people in stiffy suits." He shuddered at the thought.

Kori laughed. "Okay, well, I'll talk to you later too then. Bye," she said and hung up.

**After the shoot…**

Kori headed off towards her Porsche with her high heels clicking. The sky was a deep purple now and was mixed with a tint of red. The city lights were gleaming and it was beautiful. It was one of Kori's most favorite views. She drove off up state towards the restaurant.

When she walked in, she noticed that a lot of movie stars were in there. They were most likely discussing the latest gossip and fashion trends.

"How many?" the waitress asked.

"Two, please," Kori said. She headed off towards a table following the waiter. The room was dimly decorated in a romantic way and there was a piano playing somewhere in the back.

"Thank you," Kori said after the waitress put down the menus. She waited about twenty minutes sipping on her iced tea hoping that Roy wouldn't show up.

"Hey," said a voice sitting down across from her. She took her eyes off the menu and looked at him.

"Hey," Kori said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss, but Kori felt nothing… nothing at all.

"Sorry I'm late. It's just the traffic and I got off late and everything," Roy said probably making up another lame excuse. Kori didn't know… she wasn't really listening.

"Uh huh," she said continuing to look at the menu.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked her. She put on a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

When they finished eating, they were now waiting for desert.

"Wow, that was good," Kori said. Her mood lightened immediately after she had eaten some delicious food.

"Yeah, I agree," Roy said. Was it just Kori or was he fumbling with something in his coat?

"Thanks for choosing this place," Kori said.

"No problem. Hey, Kori, can I ask you something?" Roy asked. Kori shrugged and nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" she asked. Roy leaned forward. Kori finally saw what he was pulling out.

It was a beautiful glistening 24 karat diamond ring encrusted with diamonds not only in the middle of the ring, but also around it.

"Kori, will you marry me?" Roy asked her and Kori could see the hope in his eyes.

TBC. I know it's kind of short, and I'm really sorry, but I've been busy lately. Hehe. So, umm… I'll update hopefully next week, but I'll be off on vacation. Lobz. So, just drop by a review and tell me what you think and I will most likely be updating next week. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks! Love always, -lali lala


	5. Chapter 5

Hola again people! I'm back from vacation! YIPEE! Lobz. I was having the homesick feeling a couple days before I came back, even though I didn't even really go SUPER far. I stayed with my sister and my brother-in-law in this one community with nothing but mansions… I forgot what it was called but it was around Beverly Hills and Laguna Beach (that one show on MTV) and like all those people there drove like Porsches and Ferraris and Rolls Royce and Mercedes and junk. It was AWESOME! I mean, we have those around where I live too, but… it's nicer just to get away from home for a bit. Hehe. Moving on, we went to one of the biggest malls ever and it was soo fun! Hehe. Well, I'm sure the rest of you don't want to hear about my vacation, so, here's the story and don't forget to review! Love you all!

Hope your vacay is going guh-reat too!

Kori sighed and looked at him straight into the eyes.

"Roy, I…I don't know," Kori said. She took his hands and put them into hers, trying to break the news to him softly.

"What do you mean you don't know? I mean, we've been together for a long time," Roy said trying to reason with her. He had a feeling something was going to happen, but he bought the 24 karat $2 billion dollar ring, complete with princess cut and a top-of-the-line band just for her.

"Roy, you should just sit down first," Kori said. She gently guided him to the seat and people around them began whispering. "Roy, look at me." She watched as Roy's eyes dodged back and forth from her to the crowd.

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

"Roy, you are one of the nicest, richest, smartest people I've ever met," Kori began. Roy nodded his head vigorously. "But…"

"But what, Kori? Tell me what I have to change. Just say the word, and I'll do it. You want an amusement park, I'll buy you one. You want a horse? A pony? I'll buy you one, just say the word," Roy said continuing to nod his head.

"It's not a matter of how much money you have, Roy," Kori said. She was looking straight into his eyes. "It's a matter of commitment, and love, and… I just don't know if you can care for me as much as another person does."

"What are you saying?" Roy said. Kori looked at him pitifully.

"I'm saying that I don't love you… I mean… I do love you, but I just don't know if you're really the right person I should love," Kori said.

"But, Kori," Roy said. She watched as his tears began to fall from his face. The whispering increased.

"I know you bought the ring and everything. I'm sorry," Kori said. She got up to leave.

"Wait, Kori," Roy said as he got up and tried to grab her arm. She stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you tell me who you think the real guy is?" Roy asked her. Kori shook her head and looked at the floor. "Do I know him?" he asked. Kori nodded her head.

"It's… it's Richard," Kori said. Roy looked at her with astonishment in his eyes.

"It's Robin?" he demanded. Kori nodded her head.

"And Roy, it's not like you're a bad person just-" Kori began but Roy cut her off.

"It's Robin, a boy wonder, always will be," Roy said shaking his head solemnly. He looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before leaving the restaurant and leaving Roy there in self-pity.

**Richard…**

**"**You know, Master Richard, you're becoming quite the celebrity," Alfred said as he served Richard his dinner. Richard only sighed.

"Uh huh," he said with his hands on his face and looking straight ahead.

"Something bothering you?" Alfred asked. Richard nodded his head. "Would you like to talk about it?" Richard shook his head.

"It's a private matter," Richard said hoping to annoy Alfred.

"Oh really?" Alfred asked. He grabbed something from the countertop he was working at. He threw it in front of Richard, who looked at it.

"Billionaire Roy Harper proposes to Beautiful Kori Anders, but Gets Only a Good-Bye. Read inside for more information," Richard said amazingly. He looked up at Alfred who was nodding his head slowly up and down.

"You see? Amazing things really can happen," Alfred said. He smiled at Richard.

"Yes they can. That means I have to tell Kori!" Richard said. "Thanks so much Alfred! I have to go!" With that, he rushed out of the mansion and raced towards his Land Rover. He took out his cell phone, and dialed Kori's number.

**Kori…**

Kori was in her car driving and not really thinking about anything but her wedding-turn off. She sighed. 'I really don't love Roy anymore. If there's one person in the whole world I love, it's… it's…' Kori thought about all the times she had had with Robin, now Richard. He was hott, sexy, mysterious in a way, rich, smart, kind, caring, and perfect.

"It's Richard I truly love," Kori said realizing her thoughts. She was too busy thinking about Richard to hear her own cell phone ring in her Juicy Couture purse.

**Richard…**

"Damn it," he muttered as he tried calling again. He once more got her cell phone voice mail box.

"**Hey, you've reached Kori. Drop by a message, the time you called, the date, and if possible, a number I could reach you back at. Thanks!" **

Richard bit his lip. He had to tell her he loved her. 'Maybe it would be a desperate move though,' Richard thought about it. He stopped and made a U-turn back to the mansion, but stopped again. 'But I really should tell her,' he thought and turned back around.

His cell phone rang suddenly. "Yeah," Richard said hoping it was Kori. He hadn't even bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Richard, where are you?" an annoyed voice said over the ear phone.

"Bruce?" Richard asked.

"No, it's Santa Clause. Where are you?" Bruce said again. "I need to know where you are because Alfred refused to say where you went. He said it was personal business, but I have the right to know exactly where you are."

"Bruce, I'm getting _old_ now. I think I should be able to decide where I'm going at 9:20 PM," Richard said. He was getting annoyed now too.

"You think you're OLD? Well what am I! _Ancient_!" Bruce demanded.

"No, Bruce, it's not like that," Richard said. "Why are you even ASKING me? I've been out MANY times, but you've never stalked me like this!" Richard ordered.

"Because you know what you're late for, Mr?" Bruce said calmly. Richard heard voices in the background.

"No, what?" he said angrily.

"You're missing out on a State Dinner with the Vice President of Mattel, who wants to know if you would like to combine businesses with Wayne Enterprises!" Bruce practically yelled into the phone.

"Well, he'll just have to wait!" Richard said. With that, he hung up the phone.

"Damn meetings," he muttered and continued driving. He was getting closer towards a bridge that leads to Upstate.

**Kori…**

Kori didn't know what to do and she was slowly coming towards a bridge that could take her home. She decided to stop there for a little while. Kori got out of the car and walked onto the bridge, cars were passing, but she was safe in the pedestrian lane. She sighed and looked out towards the water. It was sparkling under a moon-lit sky. The night was actually very beautiful tonight. The cars swooshed by her without a second thought, obviously having other things on their own mind instead of the beautiful Kori Anders that looked as if she were going to commit suicide. But obviously, she wouldn't.

"I don't know what to do at all," Kori said thinking. Her mind was getting numb from the all the decisions.

**Richard…**

He was a little way off now from the bridge, and he couldn't wait to get there. Richard was dying to see Kori again and tell her that he loved her. He tried to call her cell phone again, but once again, there was only her voicemail. He banged his head against the steering wheel.

The bridge was coming closer still and he thought he saw a figure standing there. It had gorgeous red hair and had shining green eyes, looking out towards the river below. Richard looked closer and saw Kori. It was her.

**Kori…**

She was still looking at the sky when she saw another car come by fast. She heard the bridge rattle, and looked. There was a loose screw in the bridge on both sides, which would cause the bridge to collapse any moment. And Kori didn't have time to move because she was directly in the middle of the bridge! She looked around frantically not knowing what to do.

Kori looked further ahead and saw a guy coming out of a car. It was Richard! He was coming closer… running towards her! Kori waved her arms up and down and pointed to the bridge, but before Richard could get onto the bridge, it collapsed and brought her and her car down towards the rushing river with rocks beneath.

TBC. Hehe. So, what'd you guys think? Well, drop by a review and tell me what you think kaiz? You know you love me,- lali lala. Ps. How's your vacation going so far? Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people. I have just finished watching "Things Change" and it was SOO SAD. I was practically crying. I really think the episode gives a heartbroken feeling don't you think? Well, maybe it's just me. Lobz. Anyways, here's a chapter for you all. Sorry it took a little long. There were some things that I had to go over… like finals. Bleh. Anyways, love you all and review afterwards! Love always, -lali lala

p.s. thanks to: **nevermoreloverslove, orlifan4561, Lilyfire, Atemu's Lover, robstarlovertotheend, robstarforeva21, CatGirl R and S Fan, Obezed, xMischiefManaged013, StarSoSweet, Sweetweni, TheQueenofSerpents, Samanthe2121, GoddessWings94, The Ultimate Angel of Good …, StarGoddess, and me. **

Richard watched as the bridge slowly fell in slow motion. He thought that Kori could probably use her powers, but that wasn't true. She probably hadn't used them since the titans had split. Richard immediately grabbed a piece of rope, which, for some reason had a grappling hook attached, and jumped. He watched as he came closer and closer to the girl and he grabbed her just in time before the rocks fell. Kori grabbed on around him as they swung back and forth, the hook just inches from coming off the side of the bridge that hadn't broken.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as they continued swinging. There was nothing they could do. She shook her head furiously.

"Tell me you have a plan," she said as she looked down towards the rocks below.

"Actually…. No," Richard said. He gave her a small grin.

"You're kidding right!" she demanded. Richard shook his head.

"Nope," he said. Kori closed her eyes.

"I wish I could fly right now," she whispered.

"How come you can't?" Richard asked her. She looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Ever since the team broke up, I haven't been using my powers. I had no use to… and I guess… I mean… I know I could… it's just… I can't," Starfire said shrugging. Richard gave a small laugh.

"Well, I have no other idea. My cell phone's in the car," Richard said. He sighed.

**Victor and Garfield…**

For some reason, Victor had found Garfield at one of his football games. He knew Garfield had become quite the naturalist, but he didn't know that Garfield would actually _reappear_ at one of his performing games. In fact, it had made Victor so in shock to see him that he had to be benched because he couldn't concentrate. Currently, Victor was driving his Bentley and Garfield was in it. They were catching up on good times, getting ready to come across the bridge.

"So, I can't believe you turned into a football nerd," Garfield said.

"Of course, it's the best way to channel my powers," Victor said as he nodded towards Garfield's way. "How have you been?"

"Me and Terra… we've been traveling together and stuff," Garfield muttered. "Have you talked to Raven recently?" Victor shook his head.

"Last time I heard… her name was Rachel now," Victor said. He suddenly stopped the car at the head of the bridge. "That bridge is gone."

"Something's not right," Garfield said immediately getting out of the car. He turned into a bird and flew towards the wreck. He looked below him and saw two people he had never expected to see dangling right under some death rocks. "Dude…" he muttered. He quickly flew back to Victor.

"What's wrong?" he asked Garfield who came back.

"It's Robin and Starfire," Garfield told him.

"NO WAY!" Victor said. Garfield nodded his head. It seemed all too impossible, but it wasn't.

"Can you get them?" Victor asked. Garfield shook his head.

"If anything, I can only tell them that we're here…" he said. Victor obviously couldn't get them. The small piece of bridge definitely couldn't hold anybody else, much less Victor.

"What are we going to do?" he muttered.

**Rachel…**

Even though she still had trouble containing her powers… and even though she had had about 3 drinks and getting close to 4 tonight… Raven could still sense her friends' problem.

"Something's up," she said to herself. She put down her book and ran out of the café she was in. She knew her senses never failed her and there was a sense telling her that the rest of her group needed help right now. She headed in her car towards the bridge…

**Richard and Kori…**

"Do you hear somebody talking?" Kori asked Richard. He shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said. Then, all of the sudden, a green little animal came. It was a little bird. "Beast Boy?" he asked. The Bird nodded its head forcefully.

"Beast Boy!" Kori said as she smiled at her former teammate. For some reason, everything was back to normal and all the heroes had forgotten entirely about the issued eight years ago.

**Rachel…**

Her car stopped in front of a large Bentley with the license plate "CyVic." She looked at it closely and thought about it.

"Victor?" she muttered. It couldn't be him… she quickly got out of her car and went over. Yes it was. There, was her former robotic teammate looking down the bridge.

"Is everybody else here too?" she muttered as he turned around.

"Raven!" he said. She nodded her head. He gave a small smile.

"The whole gang's here. Rob and Star are down there getting help … or attempting to… from BB," Cyborg said. "Wait, can you still use your powers?"

"Kinda," she said. She wasn't sure of what Cyborg wanted her to do. He explained to her the whole situation and she nodded her head.

"I can do that," she told him. She went closer to the bridge and gave a small wave… enough for the other three former titans to see.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos," she said as her powers slowly drew Kori and Richard up. Garfield came up by himself.

"Raven!" Kori said as she ran towards her friend. She stopped right in front of her.

"Starfire," Rachel said slowly. She came up to her and gave her a hug. Kori smiled warmly.

"Richard, dawg, what's up?" Victor said as he smiled at his friend.

"It's all been good. You?" Richard asked as they hugged. They took turns with Garfield.

"Beast Boy," Rachel said when she hugged him. Something in her made her feel warm inside, even though the weather was below 40 degrees.

"Raven," Garfield said. They finally exchanged names once more.

"Well, this was the meeting I wasn't sure was going to happen," Richard said laughing. They smiled and agreed.

"We should go get pizza or something," Kori suggested.

"Great idea. Let's all meet up," Rachel said.

"Wait… you guys… my car's … down there," Kori said giving a small laugh. Richard laughed with her.

"I'll drive you," he offered. There was a couple more things he wanted to tell her. Kori nodded her head knowingly.

"So see you all in a bit," Garfield agreed. He headed back with Victor.

**At the pizza place…**

"I have not been here for a _long _time," Kori said as she looked at her pizza.

"I know," Richard said. They were all sitting at a round table eating the pizza.

"It feels just like old times," Garfield mentioned. They all looked up at him. Then Raven asked the thing that was on all of their minds.

"Do you think we can ever be the Teen Titans again?" she asked.

"Well, we certainly can't be called the _teens_ again," Victor said laughing. Everybody gave a small laugh.

"But we can still keep in touch and always be friends," Kori offered. The rest of the Titans looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, you guys. I just want to say… I'm sorry," Richard said suddenly. Everybody turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," Garfield added in.

"We wouldn't have separated if it wasn't for me," Richard said.

"It was all of us," Rachel reassured him. Everybody smiled at each other.

"True," Kori said. She took Richard's hand to comfort him. "And even if it's your fault, I forgive you," she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her.

"Are we bugging in on something?" Victor said jokingly. Richard smirked at him.

"I don't know, Cy. You and Beast Boy seem to be getting a little _too _comfortable there," Richard said. He grinned at them to let them know he was only kidding.

"Yeah, well, regardless of where we are right now relationship wise, at least we all still have each other. For whatever that's coming our way," Garfield said smiling at them all.

"Wow, Beast Boy. You actually said something smart for once," Rachel said. They all laughed.

TBC. So, there's only one more chapter left of this story. It will be Richard and Kori (Robin and Starfire) finally saying their I Love You's. LOBZ. Okiez, yeah, well drop by a review and tell me what you think. Love always, -lali lala


End file.
